Descendants of the Gods
by Twistrose
Summary: Andrew and Athena are twins separated at birth. Their magic is strong alone, but combined its great. With their mentors, Percy and the rest of Camp Half-BLood for Andrew; and Carter and Sadie Kane with the rest of the magicians teaching Athena, will they be able to stop a deadly force threating to destroy everything? Will they finally find out who their other parent is and reunite?
1. Prologue

Bast looked scared at what was going on. There was screaming and grunting. Being the cat goddess meant she was scared of a lot of things, including loud noises. Osiris came out and looked nervous. "What's wrong, Osiris? Is everything OK?"

"She's giving birth. I don't know who the father is, but I know it wasn't me. How could she have done this?" He looked worried and upset. "Horus thinks its twins. What about you, Bast?"

"Well, quite possibly, but I don't really know. I'm going to look for Ra. He'll want to see who it is and then decide what we'll do with them."

"OK. But hurry up. I don't like to wait."

Bast ran out as fast as she could. Well, she thought, that went well. Now where can I find Ra? She looked everywhere. Finally, a thought came on to her. Maybe he's at Sunny Acres. I'll look there. She traveled through the Duat and went to Sunny Acres. And there he was, playing a card game with a few of the other residents there. "Ra! I've been looking everywhere for you!" said Bast. "We need you."

"Why? I thought everything was OK."

"Isis is giving birth. Horus thinks its twins. We need you to tell us what we are to do with them." Ra thought for a moment. "Guys, I'll be right back. Don't finish without me."

Meanwhile back in the palace, Isis was giving birth. She was screaming and Tawaret was helping her with her contractions. "Just breathe, Isis. Breathe. Push when I tell you to." Isis looked at her cross, like she didn't want a hippo talking to her like a baby. While giving birth to a baby! "Tawaret, can you tell me if I'm having twins or not?" Tawaret looked thoughtful. "It's hard to tell. Guess we'll just have to wait and see!" she added cheerfully. "Now…PUSH!" Isis pushed and she felt the baby coming. "Oh, there goes its head. PUSH!" Isis pushed again and felt the baby give.

"Oh Isis! It's a boy!'

"Tawaret? I FEEL ANOTHER ONE!"

"Oh dear. Guess you are having twins. OK. Same thing. Got it?"

"Yes!"

"PUSH." Tawaret screamed. Isis pushed and could tell that the baby was coming. Tawaret kept yelling push until the baby was out. Finally, Isis felt the contractions stop. "It's a girl. What shall you name them?" Isis thought for a moment. "I'll name the boy Andrew, and the girl Athena Cleopatra." Just then Bast and Ra came running in. "ISIS! WHAT IS GOING ON?" yelled Ra.

"Please don't shout Lord Ra. Everything is fine."

"Bast told me you were giving birth. I don't need more gods on my hands. We have enough."

"I figured I would give them up. I will give the boy to their father and he can deal with him. I'll send the girl to the queen as she wants children but can't have them."

"And just who is their father, Isis, if not Osiris?" Ra demanded. Everyone was waiting anxiously for the answer. "Well, um… it's another god. But not an Egyptian one."

"What do you mean, Isis?" Osiris demanded, his voice quivering. Isis answered, "It's a Greek one. His name is Poseidon. He's the god of the sea. Please don't be mad dear. It was an accident."

"What will he do to Andrew?"

Isis tried to remember what he had told her. "He said there is a camp for the children of the Greek gods. Their other parent is usually mortal, but he said Chiron will let him stay there all the same."

"Is it safe?" Ra asked. "Of course, my lord. They train there for the Greek monsters. Queen Amunet will like the girl and raise her as her own," Isis answered, "I think it's best if we keep them separate. The boy will be happy and so will the girl. They will never know of the other."

Everyone looked at Ra. He thought for a moment. "I agree. Send them away. Bast, take the girl to Amunet. Leave her on the steps of the palace. She will be discovered in the morning. Now, I have a card game to finish." Ra left the room without another word. Bast prepared to leave. "Bast?" Isis asked.

"Yes?"

"Keep an eye on her till morning. I don't want anything to happen to her. Leave a note with her that says 'Her name is Athena Cleopatra. This is the daughter of Isis. Tell her when she is old enough to understand.' Please do that for me, Bast."

"Of course, Isis. I will watch the child." Bast paused. "What would happen if they met up?"

"We'll deal with that when it comes." Isis laid her head back. "Thank you, Bast. You have been a loyal friend." Bast smiled. She left the room with Athena. As she left, she looked down on the face of the girl. Her black hair fell in waves, just like the ocean. She had sea-green eyes that sparkled. Athena smiled up at Bast. She will make a beautiful princess and queen, thought Bast. She left the palace and descended upon the mortal world. At the queen's palace she laid the girl on the steps in a reed basket and then went into the bushes. She watched the child till morning, just as she promised. When the servant opened the door, she saw the girl and knew that she was meant for the queen. She took the baby inside.


	2. Chapter 1: Athena

"Athena! Athena! Where are you child?" yelled Amunet. "In here Mother!" answered Athena. Athena was by the window, all ready for her 13th birthday. She was dressed in her favorite Egyptian dress, with the kohl on her eyes and also the blue and green eyeshadow her mother said she must wear. Why must I wear it? Athena thought. It's just my birthday. She was also wearing her headdress made especially for this occasion. "You look so beautiful, my dear." Amunet smiled at Athena, thinking of the day that the servant brought her into the room. Amunet had given thanks to the gods.

"Mother, must I wear all this stuff? It's so heavy." said Athena.

"Dear, you're a princess. It is only right. Now tell me what's on your mind." Amunet could tell that something was on the small princess's mind.

"It's nothing. Just a silly thought." replied Athena.

"Well, tell me this silly thought. I must hear it." Amunet waited for Athena to speak. Athena hesitated momentarily, then told her mother.

"I feel as if I'm someone else. Just yesterday I was down by the Nile and a crocodile came up out of the water. It went towards some little kids. I screamed no and it stopped, looked at me, and then disappeared into back into the water. Everyone stared at me. And then after that I went to the stables. I heard the horses talking, Mother! One even called me Princess, then asked me how I was doing. Do you think I'm going crazy?" The entire time Athena had talked, her mother listened.

Now, she answered, "No child. You're not going crazy. I think it's time."

"Time for what?" Athena asked.

"Time to tell you the truth. I've been waiting for the right moment and I think it is." Amunet looked at Athena, wondering what her reaction might be.

"Mother, are you sick?" Athena asked in a worried voice. Amunet could see that clearly this child was worried that she didn't want to tell her. But she knew she may never get another chance.

"Yes. I am sick. The doctor doesn't think I will make it." Athena looked scared.

"But Mother! You must make it! This kingdom needs you. I need you." Athena started to cry.

"Don't cry my dear child. On your 16th birthday, I have ordered the staff to start making the preparations for your coronation. When they are done, and you have practiced, you will become queen. You'll make a wonderful queen my dear. Now let me tell you what I need to tell you." Athena stopped crying momentarily. She knew her kohl was smeared, but she didn't care.

"What is it, Mother?"

"I didn't give birth to you myself."

Athena looked confused then laughed. "Of course not Mother! You would need a nurse maid to help you."

Amunet laughed. "That's not what I meant. I was unable to bear children, so I prayed to the gods to give me a child. Soon, you showed up on the palace doorstep with a note."

Athena looked shocked. "You mean you didn't give birth to me at all? You're not my real mother?' Athena paused. "What did the note say?" Amunet took the note out of the folds of her skirt.

"See for yourself." Amunet gave the note to Athena. Athena read the note a few times, then looked up at the queen. "What does it mean, 'She is the daughter of Isis.' I thought the gods couldn't have any more kids."

"I thought so to. It seems as if she did though. It doesn't give any indication of who your father is. I hope you aren't upset with me, darling, for not telling you."

Athena smiled at Amunet. "Why would I be upset? You let me stay here, you fed me, and you raised me." She took Amunet's hand. "We'll get through this together. Now come on. I think the guests are starting to arrive." Amunet smiled at Athena and Athena smiled back.

"You'll make a fine queen." She repeated. Athena helped her mother up and together they went to go greet the guests.

Athena was crying. Her mother was lying in bed coughing up blood. The priests were calling the gods to save her, but Athena knew that it was hopeless. She asked Osiris to protect her mother and give her a good place in the afterlife. Soon, the doctor came out and told Athena that Amunet had died. "I'm so sorry Princess. She was a great queen." The doctor left. "Kemat, go and see if the tomb is ready." Athena told the servant next to her. "Yes, your highness." Soon Kemat was coming back. "The tomb is almost ready, Princess." Kemat could see that the princess was upset but trying to stay strong for the palace. She valued Athena's bravery and courage. "Thank you, Kemat. I don't know what I would do without you." Kemat smiled. Princess Athena was always a good friend, she thought.

She remembered when Athena was little and would slide down the banister and she would always be at the bottom ready to catch her. They would always run through the palace quickly and quietly so as not to get in trouble with the queen. She thought back to when the princess was only 6 and found her getting fighting and sword lessons from the general. "Have you been getting more lessons from the general, Princess?" She asked, noticing the marks on Athena's hands. Athena smiled. "Yes. He said he's going to have to stop teaching me because I'm giving him too many bruises and his wife is getting worried." They both laughed. "Kemat, what shall we do? I'm only a princess and I won't be queen for 3 years now." Kemat noticed the gleam from her eyes was gone. "Don't worry, princess. We will be through this soon." Kemat remember something that Queen Amunet told her to do when she was gone. "Princess, your mother wanted me to show you something. She said wait till she was gone. It is vitally important."

"What is it, Kemat? What could be so important?" asked the little princess. Kemat was so sympathetic for her. She was so small. She looks like she would break at any moment, thought the old servant. "Follow me, Princess." Athena sent one look at the priests readying to move her mother to begin the mummification process. She followed the servant who had been her friend down the corridor and around a corner. Athena noticed that Kemat was leading her to a room that her mother had declared off limits. It was the treasure rom. "Kemat are you sure? Mother said never go in there." Kemat looked over her shoulder. "Of course, Athena. Your mother stated specifically that you were to see this. Now come along." Athena wondered again what could be so important. Kemat reached for the door and opened it.

The guards on either side of the door bowed when Athena walked past. She glanced around nervously. "Over here." called Kemat. She was lifting an amulet from a shelf. The gem was a deep purple, and the trimming was a pearl color. "Your mother wanted you to have this. She said it would protect you." Athena looked at the beautiful amulet. She noticed that something was engraved on it. "What is on it?" Athena asked. Kemat looked at it. "I don't know. She said it had something to do with your parents. Maybe your figure it out." Athena fingered her mother's locket. Amunet had given it to her before she died. It was the symbol of Isis, who was Athena's birth mother. "What do you mean 'My parents'? Who is my father?" Athena asked the servant who had been her only companion all her life. "I don't know that, princess, but I know you will figure it out." Kemat looked at her with a smile on her face. "Now go to bed. Tomorrow, the priests will begin the mummification process. Would you like to attend?" Athena thought for a moment. "Yes. I would. I want to make sure it's proper." Athena looked sad and tired. "It's been a long day. How about we both get some sleep. You look like you need it." Athena smiled up at Kemat. "Actually, I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a little while. Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Athena went to leave the treasure room. Kemat was right behind her. "Be careful Athena." Kemat warned after she had shut the doors. The guards bowed when she left. Athena watched her go to the servant quarters. She noticed that she was still holding the amulet. She put it on, still wondering what it has to do with her parents.

She went to her room and put on her walking dress. It was originally a plain dress, but she had decorated it with reeds and water lilies. She left the palace quietly and walked down the alley. Everyone was heading home for some sleep, but a few of them were still out. Athena headed down the Nile. It was glowing in the sun. Ra, she thought, I hope my mother has a safe journey on her trip. Please help me to understand who my dad is. She left the river and started toward Isis's temple. The priest was there. "I heard about you mother. We are all upset. What can I do for you Princess? Are you alright?" Athena looked at him. "I'm fine. I just need some time. Can I stay here for a little while?"

"Of course. Stay as long as you need." He headed up the stairs and stood on the balcony watching her. Athena knelt down in front of the alter. "Mother, who is my father? Please tell me what I should do. I need help." The priest stared down on the girl. She seems so fragile, thought the priest. She needs some sleep. And so do I. Athena got up after her prayer and smiled up at the balcony. She knew the priest had tried so hard to stay hidden, but she had known he was up there watching her. "Good night!" The old priest smiled. He left and went to his room to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Athena

Athena woke up the next morning. She put on her clothes and put the black kohl around her eyes. She left and saw Kemat at the entrance of the palace. She was holding something. "Eat princess. You shall need it." Athena ate as she walked, but only because she was told to. They went down to the temple of Anubis. The priests were preparing her mother's body. They bathed her in perfumes. The head priest wore a jackal head. Just before they were to remove her mother's organs and put them in jars, Athena told the servant that she needed some air and was seeing a friend. She walked down to the paupers' graveyard, where she knew her friend, named Anubis, like to hang out. She walked into the graveyard and called his name. "Anubis! Anubis!" she called. "What brings you to my haven, Princess Athena?" said a voice behind her.

Athena turned around. Anubis was her age, and he was dressed in a black tunic. "I needed to get out of the temple. It was so upsetting watching them do the process. I thought I could handle it. Besides, I wanted to see how you were doing." She jumped up on a tombstone right next to him. Anubis smiled at her. "Its such sadness that she had to leave when you are so young." Anubis hugged her. "So how are you, Athena?" Anubis was clearly worried. "I'm fine. How are you?" Anubis watched her face, watched her sea-green eyes look at him. "She will make a beautiful queen." He remembered Bast telling him that when she was born. He believed her. In the midst of his thinking, Athena had turned her attention elsewhere. She was looking at the sky. "Anubis, I have to go. It's time I get to the palace. Can you come see me there? You said you would."

"I'll be by today if the guards allow me. Why the hurry?"

"I have lessons today about how to rule Egypt." Anubis looked surprised. "When did you start getting those lessons?" Athena laughed. He always makes me feel better, she thought. "I started them when I turned 12 and a-half. It takes away my free time, but I really enjoy them." Anubis got his little gleam in his eyes. "And what do you do afterwards?" Athena looked at him surprised. "You can't guess? I'm surprised you don't know by now." Anubis noticed that her spark was back in her eyes. "What time does your lesson end?" Anubis asked.

"Noon. I'm free the rest of the day. Anubis, I really must be going. I'm already late."

"I'll be there at noon. See you then, Athena."

"Bye Anubis!" Athena ran out of the graveyard. Anubis watched her go. She really needs some joy in her life right now. Anubis thought as he entered the Duat. I have to get her something. But what? Anubis remembered that Isis had said something about her being part Greek. Maybe he could get her something that was part that. He then thought of his jackal. A thought came on to him. Maybe, I could mix a jackal with something from the Greek myths. Anubis decided to ask Isis about it. Anubis changed his form, still thinking of the little princess that he befriended. She was a great beauty, just as Isis had said when she was born. I wonder what is happening to the boy.


	4. Chapter 3: Andrew

"Andrew!" Annabeth called. "Percy!" She was trying to wake them up. Annabeth charged in with Grover and Leo. "Come on, sleepyheads. Wake up!" She jumped on Percy's bed. He heard him groan and heard Tyson getting out of his bed.

"Annabeth, get off me. I'm awake." Percy said. Just then the conch shell blew, signaling the campers to breakfast. Andrew got out of bed and put on his clothes. "Tyson, go find Ella and tell her it's time to eat." Tyson bounded out of cabin to search for the girl that Andrew seriously thought he was dating. "Percy, do you think they're dating?" Percy looked at him. "I don't know. But if they are, good for him."

Percy kissed Annabeth as Andrew left and joined the other campers going to the mess hall. He thought about what day it was. "Andrew. Come here!" called Chiron, the camp activities director. Andrew went over to him. "What's up, Chiron? Oh. Morning, Mr. D." Andrew tried to sound cheerful, but Mr. D. had threated to turn him into a vine or something when he was five. He wasn't really thrilled to be around him. "Andrew, tonight we'll be playing capture the flag. I want to put your cabin in charge. When Percy gets here, tell him."

"Yes sir." Andrew walked to the Poseidon table. He wondered why Chiron had told him. Percy was the head camper in the cabin. He had never met anyone like him. Andrew was actually raised here but he had left when he was 9, to go to a detention center. He goes during the year now and is allowed to come to camp during the summer. He thought of everything he was learning there at the center. He thought of how his dad would always dismiss him whenever he brought up who his mom is. Like he didn't want him to know. I think I deserve it, thought Andrew. He saw Percy and Annabeth coming down from the cabin.

"You're late! Both of you. To your seats now!" Mr. D. yelled. Percy sat down across from him while Annabeth went to sit with her siblings at the Athena table.

"Percy, Chiron told me to tell you that we're leading capture the flag."

"Thanks, bro. Hey look, here comes Tyson." Tyson came bounding up with Ella, the harpy he met while away from camp. Andrew didn't know all of the details, but he was sure that was the run-down. "Hey buddy. How'd you sleep?" Andrew asked. Percy looked at Andrew like he was crazy. Tyson was known to snore very loud and yell in his sleep. Andrew sent him a look that said, _I know. Just go with it._ Tyson lit up and started talking about his sleep. Then he said the most surprising thing.

"I saw a bird with Andrew's head. It flew from his bed and then left out the cabin wall!" Andrew looked scared.

"I noticed that I have been leaving lately. I go to the weirdest places. I don't know where though." Percy looked at Andrew weird. He knew that look well. It said _We need to talk to Chiron._ He shook his head. They gave thanks to the gods, gave up part of their food, and then ate the rest. After breakfast, Andrew tried to attempt the rock climbing wall, but got singed and had to douse himself. _Why does it have to be so hard? Leo can do it._ Andrew watched as Leo scrambled up the climbing wall. The lava rained down on him, but he was unharmed.

Leo Valdez was a son of Hephaestus and could conjure up fire. He was also immune to fire. Andrew was the total opposite. He was a son of Poseidon and he had control over. water. He also would never get wet unless he asked his dad. No one had ever thought that Leo and Andrew would ever become best friends, but they did. Everyone picked on them. They didn't mind though. It was really fun to play pranks on someone with your best friend than by yourself. Their favorite person was Drew, daughter of Aphrodite. She was nothing but a drama queen. It was hilarious when she screamed over little things, like a small pile of dirt. Everyone laughed when she did and it felt really good to show her she was not a queen.

The bird with Andrew's head had him scared. He had noticed that, but hoped no one else had saw it. What got him even more nervous was that he saw kids. They carried staffs and sticks, maybe wands, and these things always glowed with color whenever they said anything. He knew that it wasn't Ancient Greek, but he could still read it. He didn't know what language it was. Maybe he should talk to Chiron. Andrew turned around and saw Percy walking towards him. Percy was his role model. He had taken his last name, like Tyson, because his father didn't have one and he didn't know his mom.

"Andrew! Have you thought about it?" Percy said when he came up to him.

"Maybe we should talk to him. I'm just scared. Maybe he can talk to Dad."

"I'm not so sure. If you don't mind, I'll go with you."

Andrew looked so relived. "Thanks, Percy. I'm going to ask Leo if he wants to come. I need to figure this out."

Andrew started to walk away. Then he stopped and turned around. "Percy? Do you think this could help me figure out who my mom is?"

Percy looked at him. "I don't know, Andrew. Maybe." Percy turned back to the lake. Andrew walked back to the cabin to think. I hope it does, he thought. He looked up at the sky and muttered, "I hope I can find out soon."


	5. Chapter 4: Andrew

Andrew went toward the Big House. _What should I say to him? That I turn into a bird at night? What would Dad say about it?_ Andrew thought these things a lot lately. He had Leo and Percy with him. He was glad of their company. They went on to the porch and went around. There they saw Chiron and Mr. D. playing cards. Andrew paused and waited to be acknowledged. They finished their game.

"Come closer boys. I'm not going to bite." Chiron was a centaur. When he went into the mortal world, he sat in a magical wheelchair that concealed his entire horse body. Chiron can be nice, but he is also fair. That was what made Andrew look up to him. He was practically raised in camp. Andrew never had actually step foot into the mortal world except to go to Blackthorne Institute, a boarding school for delinquent boys. The 3 boys stepped forward and sat down in empty chairs.

"What do you need? I know you came to me for a reason."

Andrew hesitated. "Chiron, I've been noticing things. Last night, Tyson noticed it to. We need your help." Chiron looked thoughtfully at Andrew.

"What kind of things, Andrew?

He hesitated again. _Should we tell him?_ Andrew asked Percy silently. _Yes._ That single word was all Andrew needed to talk. "At night, I turn into a 'bird' with my head. And I go places. Lately, I've been going to a place with kids. It's like a mansion." Andrew told him everything. Chiron just listened with a look that Andrew has never seen before.

"I shall speak with your father on this matter. Go back to your business and don't worry about it. I shall be back. Mr. D., stay here and don't hurt or do anything to the campers." Chiron left and the boys were left alone with Mr. D. He looked at the boys so severely, they took off.

"Man, I never want Chiron to do that again. Who wants to be left with him alone? Andrew, if you need me, I'll be at the forges. See you for lunch!" Leo left and Andrew turned to leave as well when Drew ran up. She was covered in dirt. Andrew had a hard time keeping his laugh in and one look at Percy told him he was the same way.

"You little _nothos_! Look what you did! You ruined my perm and I spent so much time on it. I'm telling Chiron!" She wailed. Andrew couldn't help it but he tried to keep it in.

"Drew, Chiron isn't here. He left a couple of minutes ago. You can wait to see him when he gets back." Andrew tried to speak without laughing or smiling but it was so hard. He smiled a sweet smile. Drew huffed and took off. Andrew and Percy burst out laughing.

"Bro, that was good." said Percy.

"Can't wait to tell Leo. It is so fun to mimic her." Andrew laughed. "I'll be at the sword practicing arena till lunch if you need me."

"Alright. I gotta see what Annabeth wants. Bye, Andrew." Percy turned around. His face lit up with a smile, but you could see that he was really worried. Andrew turned away from them and went to the Poseidon cabin. Under his pillow he found his sword. It was in the form of a pen and if you uncapped it, it would be turned into a sword. It was made of Celestial Bronze and could disintegrate monsters, but wouldn't hurt human, or mortals. Andrew and the rest of the campers would be hurt by it as well as mortal weapons.

Andrew made his way to the arena. He set the stuffed dummies so he could practice. He did all of the maneuvers that he had been taught. He was sweating by the time he was done. He looked at the sun and noticed it wasn't time for lunch yet, so he went into the woods to see if Leo was there. Along the way to the cave that Leo called his "workshop", Andrew saw wood nymphs. He waved at them and they waved back. While walking he thought back to when it had started.

 _It was his 10th birthday. He remembered going to sleep and then feeling weightless. He tried to call out to Percy but he couldn't. He looked down and saw his body still on the bed, asleep. Am i dead? Or is this just a dream? he thought. He was suddenly outside over the lake. It felt like he was flying. He looked down and saw he was. He has a bird's body but his head. He then saw a place he had never seen before. It was Brooklyn. He started shaking and wishing he would wake from his dream. Suddenly he was in this mansion with a bunch of kids. He saw gold things floating around. He read them, not knowing what it was. Suddenly he heard a voice below him._

" _Hey Sadie, wait up!"_

 _Andrew looked down and saw a tan boy chasing after a girl. The girl must be Sadie, but where am I? He kept watching, hoping to have a clue. They kept talking about Egyptian stuff, but why? Suddenly he felt himself be rushed back to the cabin. He shot up straight in bed and looked around. He saw it was morning. Just then the conch blew, signalling the campers to breakfast._


	6. Chapter 5: Athena

After her lessons, Athena ran down the main hall to the courtyard. She paused to fix herself and collect her nerves. She was so excited to see Anubis again. She wasn't able to see him yesterday as her last class had ran over. The second her class had gotten out today, she had ran past her tutor and down the hall.

Athena continued to walk to the gates and got ready to walk out when a voiced called out.

"Athena!"

She looked to her right and saw Anubis running towards her.

"Anubis! What are you doing here?" Athena asked.

"To see you of course. I missed you yesterday." He replied.

"I know. I'm sorry. My classes ran longer than I expected. Do you want to go to my room?" Athena looked at Anubis and hoped he said yes.

" Sure. I would love to see your room. But are you sure I can enter?" He looks down at his clothes.

"Of course, silly!" That was when she noticed he was holding something behind his back.

"OK then. Lets go." Anubis gave her a reassuring smile smile. Athena smiled back and held out her hand. Anubis took it and together they ran through the halls to her room. When they got there, Athena ran and jumped on her bed while Anubis looked around.

The walls were painted crimson with artwork all over the walls. Most of it were random drawings but a few were of mythical beings. There were the different star constellations on her ceiling. Her bed spread was ocean green lined with gold. Anubis loved the room. _She has good tastes._ He thought.

He looked over at Athena who was on her back with her eyes closed. Anubis snuck up beside her and started tickling her. Her eyes shot open and she started laughing. Anubis smiled and tickled her more.

"Anubis..stop!..I...can't..breathe!"

Anubis smiled and stopped tickling her.

"I got you a present." He said suddenly.

"Really? What is it?" She asked curiously.

He walked over to the door where he had laid down the small box that he had carried with him and took it to the bed. Athena sat up and looked at the box suspiciously.

"Go ahead and open it." Anubis said excitedly.

Athena opened the box and squealed in delight. The sudden noise scared Kemat, who happened to be walking by. She rushed to Athena's room and threw open the doors. Both of the teenagers jumped and looked at the maid.

"Princess! What is wrong?" Kemat asked.

Athena held up the puppy. "Look what Anubis brought me! She's so cute!" Kemat stared at the pale boy. She suddenly smiled and said "She is cute princess. What is the breed if I may ask?"

Anubis replied. "She is mixed with a jackal and a hell hound. Though she looks more like a wolf."

The puppy then climbed onto the tiny princess's lap and licked her cheek. Anubis smiled at the site. _I'm so glad she liked the gift._

 _"_ Princess, I really must be going." Anubis said.

"Aww. I don't want you to go. Do you really have to?" Athena pouted.

"It's getting late. I must get back before dark."

Athena then remembered that Anubis has said something about him living at the old caretakers cottage in the cemetery. "Alright. Be careful Anubis."

"I will princess. Have you thought of a name for her?"

Athena looked suprised, then started thinking. "How about Artemis?" she asked.

"Wonderful name Princess. I hope to see you soon." Anubis bowed before Athena, making her blush.

"Don't bow Anubis. We're friends." She pulled him into a hug. This time, it was Anubis turn to blush.

"See ya Princess."

"Bye!" Athena giggled.

As Anubis waled away, Kemat raised an eyebrow at Athena, who was still blushing. Athena widened her eyes. "It's not what you think!"

Kemat giggled. " Okay, but if you ever want to talk about anything, I'm here for you."

"ok"

Kemat left Athena to play with Artemis.


	7. Chapter 6: Athena

p data-p-id="16d0390ec2d53210c6c3a97cb72605a7"A few months later, Artemis had grown to Athena's waist. She was now so tall that Athena rode her everywhere. The list included: hummus, chicken, reeds, and papyrus. Athena has no idea why Kemat needed hummus but she asked Athena to get it./p  
p data-p-id="67012c1659611d7655c58b84d6b75df2"Athena and Artemis went to the market and looked around. She got everything on the list as well as water lilies, an apple, and cloth for a new dress. Athena then remembered that she hasn't seen Anubis since he has given her the wolf./p  
p data-p-id="f6f5cd36edae2532c408919fc0284d2e"Athena was trying to look for a gift for Anubis when she heard a boom and them a bunch of screams coming from the very middle of the market. Athena and Artemis ran straight for it. She froze when she saw who had hurt her /************************************br /Ra looked at the assembly of gods and goddesses in front of him and dreaded what he was about to say. He never wanted it to come down to this./p  
p data-p-id="178617cc24c0be87b0f645ec63da710f""I called this meeting for an important reason."/p  
p data-p-id="cb42f3e560a3fa99422b9d7e5dbe9125"Everyone looked at Lord Ra and stopped talking immediately. Ra noticed Anubis was grim. He instantly felt sad having to deliver the news to Anubis./p  
p data-p-id="e6f89d841e79b1eca71ae73356b02b6d""We need to unite the twins and teach them about their magic in order to save Egypt, and possibly the world."/p  
p data-p-id="f5fe6738b937581baccbe404fe096dbe"That caused a lot of panic and murmuring throughout the throne room. Anubis was panicking about the princess and instantly blurted "Is Athena alright?"/p  
p data-p-id="a2c284e1d3bdceb5ed99bd957cace035"Ra nodded. "For the moment."/p  
p data-p-id="e7487ffda776245bfe7a3356a3e928ac""I thought you declared that the twins were never to meet?" Isis said./p  
p data-p-id="d9a957e62804c8e2cbb3067fe913d8f3""It is dire now as we have an enemy only they can defeat. A threat greater than the one that Sadie and Carter has to face."/p  
p data-p-id="9bca496947a748d6538c7008264a66dc"Ra continued./p  
p data-p-id="c6620e38e9f56411e8ed5a67c35be045""Isis, I want you to alert the Greeks and have them send Andrew to Boston for training. I know that fighting as those Greeks do is important, but neither twin has learned the magic. While they are there Andrew can teach her Greek techniques if that is when he desires as Athena already knows how to fight with a sword. Anubis,"/p  
p data-p-id="ac0d040ce44d085a97ae6167caab079e"Anubis shot up and looked at the king. "Yes my lord?"/p  
p data-p-id="84e9214093aede68409200b3dabb1026""Go with Athena as her companion. I believe she will need someone she trust along the way. You also know how to deal with the Kanes. Go see her in the market. She may need you. Both of you are dismissed. The others must stay as we have other matters to discuss."/p  
p data-p-id="628685dc2cc6a75b3f386251bd3e39bd"Isis and Anubis both /************************************br /Athena stood frozen in fear at the sight of the one who had hurt her people. He was dressed in black despite the Egyptian heat and he had a hood on that covered his hair. The scary thing was the eyes. They were pure black except where the normal black pupil was. In it's place was an upside down red star./p  
p data-p-id="f5de047546eb36fdf671a8b48a29354f"Athena swallowed and was about to walk forward to question the man when she felt herself be picked up. She looked up to see Anubis as he placed her on Artemis and told her to go to the castle./p  
p data-p-id="96fdf612c983331d0603f5e7ba9ff63c""I'm not going while my people are in danger. I have to protect them."/p  
p data-p-id="d0fc6ad30de6e0acdb046289a9568491""Its too dangerous. You don't know the enemy. I know what he can do though I don't know his kind. I have to protect you. Go to the castle and wait for me. I'll deal with him."/p  
p data-p-id="dd8e5e58f1baac892031a1ef88171d77"Athena thought for a moment. "Please be careful." Athena pleaded./p  
p data-p-id="b770d9059610384eee904c835cdc289a"Anubis looked at her. "I will. I promise."/p 


	8. Chapter 7: Andrew

p data-p-id="738661e688875f3c810238ce2a05464f"Andrew was currently packing for school. It had been a few months since Chiron had sent to his dad and the council about the bird dreams. He had came back all worried and told Andrew to be careful out in the mortal world. That had gotten him a bit confused, but whatever./p  
p data-p-id="fc88b470554fbbd9c494d7eca5caa1c8"He shut his last trunk just as Percy came in. Andrew had told Percy how Chiron was acting and both had been around the camp long enough to know that something major was up./p  
p data-p-id="e8a471de80b0239d301554922c5775d3""All pack, lil bro?" Percy asked./p  
p data-p-id="184d7605b4521cb65fb06f65d6a450f5""Yep just need to find my tie and I'm all set." Andrew looked around and saw it lying beside the fountain that was in the middle of the cabin./p  
p data-p-id="4d03977046b23cf14a261560ff772e07""OK. I'll go with you and Nico to drop you off."/p  
p data-p-id="811bddf19522a33e452ae7e2054f4c88"Andrew was kinda expecting this since Percy was now 16 and Nico couldn't shadow travel right to the front of the school since he had no idea what it would look like to mortals through the Mist. He picked up both suitcases and walked with Percy to the Hades cabin. Nico was waiting for them inside./p  
p data-p-id="83bfd0a21f07ae9dcfcaad9078be7996""You all set?" Nico asked./p  
p data-p-id="f4dd0b5fcf27f3009ecb652b4d3ec225""Yeah. You sure you can do it this year?/p  
p data-p-id="bcd3f0ad5677a248ae540895ee172867""You ask me every year. Come on, I don't want to be there when the place gets crowded and I have to sit in the car longer than I have to." Nico stood by a corner and motioned for Percy and Andrew to hurry up. They stepped inside the cabin and went over to the corner./p  
p data-p-id="1a2e604cdf58ef94a9940ce1d36c7332"Andrew fixed his hands so they were holding tightly to his suitcases and walked beside Nico. Nico placed his hand on Andrew's shoulder and grabbed Percy's wrist. Nico detected a slight blush on Nico's face as they stepped into the shadows./p 


	9. Chapter 8: Andrew

Andrew stood by the gates watching the boys say bye to their parents or grab their stuff as their parents took off. As was his job on the first day of school, he welcomed the new boys and told them orientation was at 2:00 that evening. He also told them that they would have to learn and memorize military time by the end of the week.

Andrew spotted Zach talking to another student. I wonder what he's doing here, he thought. Andrew found a 4th year and told him to take over for a few minutes. He ran to Zach, watching out for other students and facility members. He ran right up and tackled Zach to the ground.

"What the hell, Andrew? Get off me!" yelled Zach.

"Sorry. It was an accident." Andrew got up and dusted himself off calmly. Zach stood up and glared at him, fixing his uniform at the same time. Andew noticed the crest on the shirt and smiled. Zach caught the smile.

"I'm not gay Andrew. They just had to transfer me."

"You sure it wasn't because they caught you handling another student, if you know what I mean?" Andrew grinned slyly.

"Oh for crying out loud Andrew! I have a girlfriend ya know." Andrew showed genuine surprise.

"When? Why is everyone getting a girlfriend but me?" Andrew got upset. Zach smiled knowingly, like a big brother. Well, he kinda is like a big brother to me when Percy isn't here. "So why did they transfer you?"

Zach sighed. "Because of mom. She found me here so they decided to put me in Gallagher because of the CIA security. Plus Professor Solomon is there. Don't you have to get ready for orientation with the 7th graders?"

"Crap, I forgot. Thanks Zach. See you soon, hopefully." Andrew ran off before Zach could say another word.

Another year, another orientation. Andrew thought as he sat down in the back of the court where orientation was taking place. He put both headphones in and started playing music. His favorite song started playing and he hummed along quietly.

 _My daddy spent his life lookin' up at the sky_  
 _He'd cuss kick the dust, sayin' son its way to dry_  
 _It clouds up in the city, the weather man complains_  
 _But where I come from, rain is a good thing_

 _Rain makes corn, corn makes whiskey_  
 _Whiskey makes my baby, feel a little frisky_  
 _Back roads are boggin' up, my buddies pile up in my truck_  
 _We hunt our hunnies down, we take 'em into town_  
 _Start washin' all our worries down the drain_  
 _Rain is a good thing_

 _Ain't nothin' like a kiss out back in the barn_  
 _Ringin' out our soakin' clothes, ridin' out a thunderstorm_  
 _When the tin roof gets to talkin' it's the best love we've made_  
 _Yeah where I come from, rain is a good thing_

 _Rain makes corn, corn makes whiskey_  
 _Whiskey makes my baby, feel a little frisky_  
 _Back roads are boggin' up, my buddies pile up in my truck_  
 _We hunt our hunnies down, we take 'em into town_  
 _Start washin' all our worries down the drain_  
 _Rain is a good thing_

 _Farmer Johnson does a little dance_  
 _Creeks on the rise, roll up your pants_  
 _Country girls, they wanna cuddle_  
 _Kids out playin' in a big mud puddle_

 _Rain makes corn, corn makes whiskey_  
 _Whiskey makes my baby, ha ha ha_  
 _Back roads are boggin' up, my buddies pile up in my truck_  
 _We hunt our hunnies down, we take 'em into town_  
 _Start washin' all our worries down the drain_  
 _Rain is a good thing_

 _Rain is a good thing_  
 _Rain is a good thing_  
 _Rain is a good thing_

(Luke Bryant-Rain is a Good Thing)

He listened to a few more songs, then turned it off when the Headmaster started speaking. Andrew never could remember the name of him. Andrew listened as Headmaster started listing the rules:

1\. No talking unless spoken to.

2\. You are required to be awake and ready at all security checks and runs.

3\. You are to do exactly as told, when told to do so.

Andrew toned out after that since he heard it a million times. Andrew was an 8th grader, or 2nd year. Or suppose to at least. He had been bumped up to a 4th year, or 10th grader. That was why he had to help out with introductions. Andrew's job at the moment was to be a role model and to show the students what to do. He also had to wait to take them to their wing. The Headmaster was starting to get to Andrew's favorite part, the mystery of Blackthorne Academy. It wasn't really a mystery to the students, but the public remained oblivious to what goes on in the school.

Just as the Headmaster was getting to the part of how the school was actually founded by assassins, there was a loud bang and the door to the hall blew off. In walked a very strange man. He was about 6' and looked white, but it was hard to tell due to the fact he was wearing a cloak. Andrew stood up and drew his gun that he carried under his uniform at all times. Only a few students and teachers were allowed to carry them, him and Zach included. All around the boys screamed, some at the doors being blown, others at the sight of the gun, and a few screamed of both.

"Who are you and what do you want? This is government property and no one but students, teachers, or government officials are allowed on this property!"

The man turned his head towards Andrew and the last thing he remembers is seeing nothing but blackness in the eyes of the stranger.

Andrew woke up in a taxi. He blinked and looked around. He say three old ladies in the front seat and felt wedged between two people. He groaned from pain.

"Well, look whos finally up." says a very familiar voice.

"Percy?" He asked.

"Yep."

"Where are we and where are we going?"

"Well, we are in the Gray sisters taxi and we are on our way to Boston. Chirion told us to go there because Dad said to. Don't know why but he sent me, Leo, and Annabeth with you, along with a mortal."

"Hey last I checked you were half mortal." said another voice, this time on his other side.

"Zach, what the hell happened?"

"Don't know. The horse man said that we'll be briefed when we get there."

"He didn't say 'briefed'." replied Percy.

"Vous ne comprendrez pas." Zach said under his breath.

"What?" Percy looked so confused that Andrew had to smile, despite the circumstance. He was feeling much better from the pain. He didn't feel it anymore.

"Means 'You wouldn't understand' in French. He was trying to say that Chiron may not have said it, but its the fancy word for it."

"oh"


End file.
